tory y yo
by Elizabethmasencullen16
Summary: ¿Mejor amigo? ¿Mejor dueña? Un amor que inicio gracias a la ayuda de una bola de pelos blanca.


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**_

**¿Mejor amigo? ¿Mejor dueña? Un amor que inicio gracias a la ayuda de una bola de pelos blanca.**

**Espero les guste:***

Enterró su rostro entre sus manos por quinta vez en menos de quince minutos, su cabello cobrizo rojizo desordenado rebeldemente caí en sus manos, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y una fina de capa de lágrimas los cubría estaba cansado sus hombros se encontraban tensos de estar en la misma posición, sus piernas reclamaban algo de movimiento un insistente hormigueo lo recorría y el no podía hacer nada se encontraba tan cansando mentalmente que el dolor físico era lo de menos, a lo lejos el sonido de las ambulancias con su insistente repicar, el sonido de la televisión anunciado la próxima tormenta y los daños colaterales de un choque era algo que en realidad en este momento no importaba.

Unos sonidos venidos desde el pasillo anuncian la llegada de su mensajera, una sonrisa que parecía una mueca se dibujo en sus labios, levanto la cabeza y con el dorso de las mano derecha limpio cualquier rastro de lagrimas, ella se posiciono en cuclillas frente a él con su mano derecha toco la mejilla izquierda del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, el miro los ojos verdes con una línea muy fina de azul que se encontraban interrogantes frente a él, recargo su cabeza en la mano de ella, esta fría con un leve aroma a lavanda, cierra sus ojos con anhelación y se permite sentir el contacto de ella, esas manos que conoce desde hace quince años, las mismas manos que le hicieron el amor, que lo curaron que lo recibieron a todas horas en cualquier momento.

_-¿ya comiste algo ed.? _

El sonríe involuntariamente un recuerdo bajo regresa a su mente.

_Se encontraba sentado en la banca del parque mirando los niños jugar en el columpio y con el lodo producto de una leve lluvia, el pequeño que esperaba a su madre con un rico chocolate caliente miraba hacia lo lejos, una niña de cabellos dorados como el oro y brillantes como el sol que resplandecían a lo lejos, concentro mas su mirada le intrigaba esa niña -¿era un ángel?¿era de verdad?-el pequeño niño con tan solo 10 años de edad no creía lo que veía, es que a su edad lo normal, lo establecido es que el juegue haga berrinches se preocupe por sus carritos y no por una niña, a todos los niños les causaba repugnancia las niñas con sus tontos juegos de princesitas y jueguitos de té, pero el encontraba asombroso que esa niña no le prestara atención a las demás, que ella tocaba casi con divinidad el pelo del enorme perro que se encontraba con ella, no supo qué tipo de raza era, lo había visto antes cuando en pequeños lapsos de días el sol de dignaba aparecer en el pueblito de forks, se acerco lentamente pasando por un lado del griterío sobre las guerras de lodo que los niños habían comenzado, cuando por fin puedo ver a la niña de cerca se percato de un Estetoscopio* uno como el que usaba su padre cada vez que se marchaba al hospital en el cual trabajaba. _

_-tu corazón bombea muy rápido tory, yo creo que te tengo que inyectar_

_La niña se acerco más hacia el pequeño animal que viéndolo más cerca en realidad tendría unos cuantos meses y su tamaño era el de un cachorro, casi como un resorte Edward se acerco a escuchar de lo que hablaba la niña._

_-pero… ¿te cuento un secreto? Te daré mejor un jarabe odio las inyecciones._

_Como si el pequeño cachorro hubiera entendido las palabras de su dueña le dio un lengüetazo en todo el rostro, parándose sobre sus Patas traseras, como resultado la niña soltó una risotada que pronto invadió el lugar y así mismo lleno de calor el corazón del pequeño de cabellos cobrizos._

_Edward se encontraba un poco nervioso, así que lentamente se acerco a la pequeña, el cachorro como instinto se giro a ver quien osaba molestar su momento con su dueña, las orejas del pequeño perro se levantaron en señal de alarma y comenzó a soltar unos ladridos, Edward asustado corrió hacia el árbol más cercano, Isabela que se encontraba cautivada por el pequeño niño corrió abrazar a su pequeña mascota y con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a frotar su lomito._

_-shh… tranquilo tory el no te hace nada, el quiere jugar contigo. _

_El pequeño pastor alemán de un color blanco como la nieve bajo una de sus orejas brindándole una imagen tierna a Isabela._

_La pequeña volteo y con sus mejillas tornadas de un color rojo le señalo con su pequeña mano al niño que se acercara, después unos segundos y ver que él no se movía le hablo en un tono que solo el escuchara._

_-ven acércate no te hace nada._

_El dudoso al ver los ojos de la niña comprendió que si ella en ese momento le pidiera algo el gustoso se lo daría, se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo frente al perro que lo miraba curioso y a la niña que lo veía cálidamente._

_-yo soy Isabela pero me puedes llamar bella, el es tory._

_El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y trago el nudo que los nervios le habían provocado._

_-yo…yo soy Edward._

_La niño abrió los ojos al oír la voz del pequeño, era hermosa la más bonita que hubiera escuchado. _

_-¿quieres jugar a la pelota con nosotros?_

_Edward giro su cabeza a la dirección donde antes se encontraba, su madre ya se encontraba ahí y con un asentimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que todavía había tiempo para jugar._

_-claro._

_Ella tomo su mano, y el apretó el agarre y comenzaron a jugar mientras una bola de pelos blanca corría tras de ellos, desde ese momento, desde ese agarre sus vidas estuvieron conectadas._

-no tengo hambre princesa ¿Cómo está el?

Edward que hasta ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados no se percato de las grandes ojeras y el rojizo de los ojos de ella.

-sigue igual, está estable pero me siento tan… impotente carajo cinco años estudiando ¿para qué? Si no puedo hacer nada.

Un sollozo impidió el que ella terminara de hablar, Edward la atrajo rápidamente a su cuerpo, el olor a fresillas inundo sus fosas nasales, el olor a menta las de ella, abrió los ojos y su cara veía el blanco de la pared, y por un momento se desconecto de la realidad y trago a su mente los viejos recuerdo de cuando el hombre que ahora la abraza y era el ser que mas amaba le propuso matrimonio.

_Se encontraba sentada en el parque donde hace diez años se enamoro del único hombre del cual cuando lo besaba se sentía como la primera vez, veía cada cierto tiempo el reloj ¿para que la citaba en el parque? ¿Por qué no llegaba? Las preguntabas que se quedaban al aire se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de unos ladridos, bella giro su cabeza y se percato de que tory venia corriendo hacia ella con un moño y una cajita en su lomo, los años al igual que ella habían cobrado factura en ambos seres, ella era de una estatura pequeña 1.55 su cabello que una vez fue rubio fue remplazado por un exquisito color chocolate, sus ojos seguían siendo ese verde intenso con una línea azul alrededor del iris, sus pechos habían crecido considerablemente y su redondo trasero igual, se levanto rápidamente del suelo y aliso las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido, era negro con corte recto y mangas redondas el vestido que llegaba tres dedos arriba de sus dedos era adornado de unas hermosas flores rosas con un toque de celeste, el vestido que quedaba perfectamente en su figura era acompañado por unos rebeldes vans negros y líneas blancas, su pequeñito amigo Terry quien había sido padre hace tres meses de cuatro adorables cachorros seguía siendo el juguetón y sobreprotector con su dueña, ella comenzó a jugar con él y se arrodillo nuevamente hacia el sobando el lomo del animal._

_-¿pero qué es esto de aquí tory? _

_Abrió la caja lentamente y dentro de este se encontraba una carta y una caja más pequeña, con nerviosismo y su corazón latiendo rápidamente por el reciente presentimiento abrió la carta y con una perfecta caligrafía se encontraban unas palabras supo de inmediato de quien se trataba._

_Bella…_

_¿Cómo ha pasado el tiempo cierto? cuando éramos unos niños y nos vimos por primera vez en el parque yo me sentía un tonto pues no se suponía que debería de andar pendiente de las niñas debería de detestarlas y pelear con ellas por diversión pero tú y yo nunca fuimos normales ¿recuerdas? Terry ese pequeño amigo me costó 6 helados de vainilla ganarme su confianza y que tu ganaras la mía solo costo el que me tomaras de la mano ese día, no soy poeta ni filosofo esta mas de decir que no soy bueno con las palabras pero esto es lo que siento, cuando te veo y tus ojos me miran siento una especie de nerviosismo, miedo y amor sobre todo amor, has estado para mí todo este tiempo al igual que yo eh procurado estar para ti, cuando me besas siento que el tiempo es algo irrelevante que no existe, cuando me acuesto sobre tus piernas y tu juegas con mi cabello se que nadie ah podido inventar una almohada más perfecta que esa, cuando me abrazas y escondo mi cabeza en tu cuello sé que no hay mejor refugio que cuando te veo cada mañana y me sonríes y tú crees que te ves mal yo solo pienso "cabron afortunado" tú y Terry y mi familia son mi tesoro es lo único que quiero bella y por mucho que suene egoísta necesito hacerte mía frente a todos, no del sentido de hacerte el amor frente a todos ¡No bebe! Ese danza tan sensual y apasionada es exclusiva para mí, me refiero cisne a que es hora de hacerlo frente a dios y frente a las demás personas ese acto de dos donde nos completamos, demostrarles que si tu respiras yo respiro por eso Isabela Marie dwayer swan ¿me harías el honorable honor de casarte conmigo? _

_La risa producto del nerviosismo y las lagrimas producto de tan conmovedoras palabras llenaron pronto a Isabela, tory como principal espectador y cómplice de tan romántica propuesta se encontraba sentado sobre sus patas traseras moviendo insistentemente la cola, bella se arrodillo frente a él y beso el tope de su cabeza, tomo la otra pequeña cajita y una presencia detrás de ella la hizo girar._

_Edward que se encontraba muy cerca de donde ella pudo apreciar cada gesto, bella quedo muda pues este se encontraba en un impecable traje negro y camisa blanca unos vans parecidos a los de ella y en sus manos cargaba un enorme ramo de flores con cientos de globos, el con todo el coraje del mundo se coloco sobre su rodilla izquierda y tomo la cajita junto con las manos de Isabela._

_-entonces bella ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? _

_Bella comenzó a asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza._

_-sí, si claro que si_

_Se tiro encima de Edward haciendo que esta callera de espaldas estallando en risas, bella besaba su rostro con devoción y tory ladraba y se unía a la burbuja de ambos amigos._

Ella se sentó a un lado de él y tomo sus manos, el se soltó del agarre y con un brazo toma la cintura de ella y ambos se quedaron abrazados durante unos minutos ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Que un día cualquiera a una hora cualquiera la vida de ambos cambiaria, que la unión cósmica conocida como el destino, la suerte, bendición o cualquiera cosa relacionada con el favorecimiento al ser humano lograría unir a dos personas en tan perfecta sintonía.

Estuvieron sentados durante otros quince minutos hasta que escucharon a jane la colega de bella venir corriendo hacia ellos con una cara de preocupación.

_-su pulsación disminuye bella._

En cuanto jane termino de pronunciar esas palabras corrió hacia el pasillo de donde había venido hace unas horas, Edward sin consultarlo o pensarlo dos veces corrió tras de ellas, pues sabía perfectamente que bella lo necesitaría.

Entro al pequeño cuarto y en la cama frente a ella unos ojos cansados y tristes la miraban suplicante, bella sin poderlo evitar dejo salir un sonoro sollozo, rápidamente samanta y james que eran amigos y colegas de bella comenzaron a tomar su pulso y respiración mientras otro preparaba una Abuja.

_-levanta su pata izquierda es ahí donde lo debemos de administrar._

Bella que se quedo estática y fría en su lugar dejo salir en un susurro una negación sus compañeros que se encontraban nerviosos y angustiados pues el perrito que no era nada pequeño se encontraba acostado en la mesa, todos sabían lo que tory significaba pero Edward y bella pues el animalito sabia ganarse el corazón de cada uno rápidamente.

_-¿Qué dices bella?_

Pregunto james que se encontraba a punto de inyectar el medicamento para que el animalito normalizara su pulsación.

_-que no lo hagas, ya es tiempo, tory merece descansar._

Edward que se percato del estado de su mascota y su mujer tomo la mano de bella y caminaron lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el animalito, su pelo que antes era blanco como la nieve tenía una tonalidad gris, sus ojos esos que gritaban travesuras eh inocencia ahora eran remplazados por el dolor, bella no pudo sostenerse y se dejo caer de rodillas, gracias a las manos de Edward este pudo sostenerla para que el impacto no fuera tan doloroso.

Ella lentamente acerco su mano y la poso en la nuca del perrito, este como costumbre busco el calor y el amor que su dueña le transmitía cada día, bella viendo esta imagen no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, su perro era grande físicamente como mentalmente, casi 16 años de haberlo conocido y no quería dejarlo ir, el pobre de tory sufría de osteoporosis y epilepsias constantes, bella sabia que el pobre animal dio hasta lo último de él.

_-recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando te conocí tory, acababa de llegar del colegio y mi mama me compro un helado de vainilla tú estabas cerca del parque con tu pelo sucio y estabas muy delgado pero a mí no me importo tus ojitos me decían que eras el ser más increíble y no me equivoque._

El perrito movió lentamente su cola en señal de que entendía lo que su dueña decía.

_-moviste esa colita rápidamente cuando viste mi helado, tenias los ojitos más hermosos que yo hubiera visto por eso te di mi helado, recuerdo que cuando mama te vio se asusto hasta que le hice ver lo inocente y buen perrito que eres, te lleve a casa y te bañe conmigo en la tina tú te movías por toda la tina dándome lengüetazos y jugando con el agua y yo era feliz porque por fin había encontrado un amigo._

Bella se quedo callada el nudo en su garganta no la permitía continuar, entre sollozos y lagrimas continuo.

_-fuiste la palabra reencarnada de mejor amigo, estabas ahí conmigo todo el tiempo esperándome cuando llegaba de la escuela, me tirabas de la cama cuando estaba triste solo para hacerme reír, fuiste mi Cupido pues hiciste que encontrara a este ser maravilloso._

Apretó el agarre de la mano de Edward y tory dejo Salir un ladrido que más bien parecía un quejido.

_-estuviste para mí en la primera pelea, en el primer beso, en mi primera cita, en todo absolutamente todo estuviste ahí conmigo y no necesitaba palabras y no necesitaba consejos necesitaba que estuvieras conmigo cuando me sentía bien o mal._

Soltó las mano de Edward y se paro, se subió a la mesa y se sentó con su amigo.

-_ahora es tiempo tory de que descanses, que me cuides desde el lugar en donde te encuentres, el cielo el paraíso no se a donde vallan los seres tan maravillosos como tu pero desde ahí te necesito bebe._

El perro consciente de que este era un adiós, le dio un lengüetazo el último, el último beso de complicidad entre la mejor amistad de un can y un humano acerco su boca a la barbilla de ella y unió su nuca con su barbilla, el perro que ya no podía hacer tantos movimientos pues se agotaba mucho escondió su rostro en el cuello de su ama, Edward que lloraba en silencio pues le agradecía millones de cosas la principal haberlo unido a esa maravillosa mujer poso su mano sobre su estomago, el perro en reconocimiento dejo salir su ultimo ladrido.

_-te amo tory._

Bella comenzó a llorar desesperada, tory acababa de morir a las 6 de la tarde con 36 minutos, 15 años de edad, el mejor amigo, mascota y ángel que Isabela pudiera conocer.

Edward le levanto despacio y acurruco a su mujer, sus amigos quienes habían escuchado todo desde la puerta pues sabían invadían un espacio ajeno entraron y taparon con una sabana el cuerpo de quien un día les regalo sonrisas y felicidad.

Salieron ambos con la mirada cabizbaja bella se sentía sola, un sentimiento de vacío, cualquiera pensaría ¡Es un perro que tanto drama! Otros pensarían ¡Mujer dramática! Pero la verdad es que cuando tú conoces a un ser viviente capaz de provocar en ti sensaciones como las que provocan tory, esa sensación de amistad verdadera, de amor incondicional, de fidelidad y confianza cuando conoces esos sentimientos en una solo ser, sabes que eres el ser más afortunado.

Y bella lo sabía y tory viviría en historias, en anécdotas contadas a sus hijos, y a los hijos de sus hijos, de generación a generación, del perro y la dueña que llevaron el sinónimo de amistad a un nivel en su máximo esplendor.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la pequeña clínica donde bella era dueña y señora, veterinaria "Aventura" era el lugar donde su amigo había estado las últimas horas, ella quería darle una ceremonia pues su amigo tenía todo el derecho a enterrarse como dios había especificado.

Sus amigos y familiares íntimos que querían demasiado al pequeño can llegaron a la veterinaria pues en la parte trasera de este donde se encontraba un hermoso jardín enterrarían a su amigo, emett su cuñado de una manera muy cómica llevo huesos en vez de rosas y con una sonrisa melancólica pues adoraba a su "cachorro" como él le decía susurro

-a él no le gustaban las flores bella por eso destruía tu jardín.

Todos los presentes rieron incluida bella, y de esa manera con una sonrisa y una tristeza que con el paso de los años superaría se despidió de su fiel y buen amigo "tory"

"Si los perros no van al cielo cuando muera quiero ir a donde ellos van".

Will Rogers.

Dedicada a mi mejor amigo Jacob mi perrito lobuno que esta para mí a todas horas :')

**El obligarte a ti mismo a no sentir algo por alguien.**


End file.
